Things Left Unsaid
by laffers18
Summary: Sometimes it's the things we don't say that cause the most damage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Right, I know there are other things I should be working on (and I am...honest!), but something has been bothering me and it's manifested itself into a fic.**

**Now, I'm finally ok with the S6 finale (mostly! LOL) but I still thing certain situations need to be worked through first. I haven't read many fics since the season finale, but the ones I have read seem to focus only on Booth and Brennan having a baby and nothing else. Which is fine of course, but I think other things needs to be addressed as well.**

**So this is me addressing them...in my own special way.**

**I just ask one thing...trust me.**

"Veto."

"What?" Seeley Booth smiled winningly across the table at his partner, his eyes twinkling with mirth at her oh so serious tone. "Come on Bones…that's a great name."

"We are not naming our son or daughter after an ice hockey player Booth." Brennan said firmly. "Or any other kind of sports individual," she added when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Fine," Booth agreed; the smile on his face fading slightly until a new thought occurred to him. "Fine," he repeated, leaning toward her with a smirk on his lips. "But we can't name our son or daughter after some genius scientist either."

Brennan frowned at him for a second before grudgingly nodding her agreement, "Fine."

The smirk on Booth's face grew at the disgruntlement that he could hear in her voice, and he couldn't resist closing the last of the distance between them to claim her lips in a kiss. When he forced himself to pull back, the frown on her face had been replaced with a soft smile, her eyes bright as she looked at him. They shared a long look before the ringing of a cell phone garnered Booth's attention.

"Booth," he answered, his gaze still locked on a smiling Brennan. "Jared?" His brow furrowed in concentration as he pressed the phone into his ear. "Hold up, hold up. I can barely hear you." He stood, sending Brennan an apologetic look for the interruption. She waved him off with a flick of her wrist.

"I'll get us another drink. Give my regards to Jared and Padme."

"I'll be two minutes," Booth assured her before turning and forcing his way out of the bar, phone once again plastered to his ear.

Brennan watched him leave before glancing at the bar, eyeing the raucous crowd warily as her desire for another drink quickly faded with the knowledge that to get another drink, she'd have to brave the crowd. It's much easier to wait for Booth to return so he could brave it for her. Not very evolved of her, she thought to herself with a small smile; but it was yet another perk of their new relationship.

"Temperance?"

As their relationship had progressed Booth had taken it upon himself to take over certain 'boyfriend-ly' (not her choice of word) duties, and Angela had informed her to take advantage of that fact, because it wouldn't last. So, Brennan thought as she leant back in her chair with a grin, that was what she was doing.

"Temperance!"

The sound of her name being called startled Brennan out of her musings and she turned in her chair, brow furrowed in confusion as she failed to recognise the voice. She looked at the man who stood behind her, a soft 'oh' escaping her lips as recognition dawned on her. As the man took a step towards her, she forced herself to move, her shock clearing and a smile beginning to show on her face. She stood, pushing her chair back and turning to face the new arrival. She met his smiling face with her own, and before she knew it she found herself wrapped in a pair of muscular arms, wrapping her own around him automatically as he hugged her.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" He said as he stepped back, eyes travelling over her leisurely as he spoke, "And looking as beautiful as ever."

"Eli," she said warningly.

"What?" He asked innocently, "A man can't show his appreciation every now and then?"

"You're incorrigible," she accused.

"You've never minded before," he reminded her with a smirk.

Brennan couldn't prevent her lips from quirking at his words; and for the next few minutes, they fell back into a familiar pattern. It was only when a comfortable silence fell between them that Brennan finally asked the question that had been running through her mind since he'd arrived.

"Eli…" she began slowly, "What are you doing here?"

"It's like I said. A few friends mentioned that they were making a trip to D.C., and I couldn't resist the urge to tag along," he said with a small shrug, smile firmly in place.

"Right," Brennan said doubtfully. "And you just happened to wander in here?"

"Well," he began, leaning toward her subconsciously. "Maybe you mentioned it so often I had to check it out for myself?" At Brennan's doubtful look he continued, "Or maybe it crossed my mind that I might run into a sexy scientist who also happened to be a bestselling author?" He caught himself as he started to lean forward again, forcing himself to stand back. "You know me; it's hard to tell what was going through my mind. But as luck would have it, I _have_ run into a sexy scientist and bestselling author so…" he trailed off with a grin and a shrug.

Brennan rolled her eyes at him, even as the knowledge that some things never changed pleased her. On the other hand, some things had definitely changed; and before he said anything else, she knew she needed to address that fact.

"Eli…" she began.

"Temperance…" he cut in playfully.

"Do you remember me mentioning my partner?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **A week between updates? When is the last time that happened? LOL **

**I hope you like it...and don't hate me.**

Booth shifted to his other foot, his cell phone held to his ear as he listened to his brother talking. He made the appropriate noises in response, his mind still sat in the bar with his partner. Two weeks had passed since he'd found out he was going to be a father for the second time, and they were still finding their footing with one another. Though it could be said that they had been in a relationship for years (and some people _did_ say that), the reality of actually _being_ together was much different. It was taking some getting used to; knowing he could kiss her, touch her, hold her whenever he wanted. On more than occasion he'd found himself holding back until he remembered that he _could_ act on his desires. It was both freeing and terrifying. They were both all in now; there could be no more hiding.

Thoughts of his partner caused him to move back to the window of the bar, a need to see her gripping him. The smile on his face at the thought of her faded when he glanced through the window. He watched as another man moved towards her, and his eyes narrowed as he watched her wrap her arms around a man that _wasn't_ him. He could hear Jared babbling in his ear but all his focus was on the scene unfolding in front of him. He couldn't see her front, but the laughter on the other man's face told its own story. When the stranger leant toward her Booth had seen enough.

"Jared," he interrupted his brother, tone harsh as he kept his eyes on his partner, "we'll have to finish this conversation some other time," he listened to his brother say his goodbyes, already moving to the door. "Bye Jared," he ended the call and put his phone in his back pocket as he reached for the door, pulling it open with more force than was necessary.

He moved through the crowd, manoeuvring around the other patrons without taking his gaze from Brennan. It didn't take him long to be upon the pair, and as he approached he heard his partners next words.

"Do you remember me mentioning my partner?"

Booth reacted without thinking, a small voice in the back of his mind warning him that Brennan would be unimpressed but unable to stop himself from acting.

"Talking about me again Bones?" He asked with a smirk, wrapping one arm around her as he spoke. He felt her tense slightly at the sudden movement before she relaxed into him, turning her head to glance at him. There was a clear question in her gaze that he chose not to answer. He ignored the other man for a moment, instead shifting his head forward to brush his lips with hers. He kept it brief, but his meaning was clear.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here Bones?" He asked when he pulled back, finally turning to face the third member of their little party.

Brennan narrowed her eyes at his tone but proceeded to do just that.

"Booth, meet Eli Knight. Eli, this is my partner Seeley Booth."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth corrected, keeping one arm around Brennan as he reached out to shake Eli's hand.

"So you're the partner? I've heard so much about you,' Eli said with a smirk, understanding the stance Booth was taking and finding himself amused. He couldn't really blame the man, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the moment.

"Really?" Booth quirked one eyebrow in surprise. "Because I've heard nothing about you."

"Touché," Eli said with a slight nod in his direction, smirk firmly fixed on his face, "but from what I can gather you and Temperance weren't exactly on the best of terms at the time, so I can't say I'm surprised she chose to keep our….relationship from you." Eli watched as the barb hit home before he glanced at Brennan. He caught the quick flash of betrayal in her eyes and he felt guilt push at him.

"Eli," Brennan said, her tone no longer warm as she looked at him, "I think you were just leaving?" She didn't wait for him to respond, seeing the regret on his face but turning instead to the tense man beside her, "and I think it was time we went home," she said to Booth. He didn't take his eyes off Eli, one hand clenched into a fist as he nodded in agreement.

"Well it was good to see you again Temperance, as short as it was," Brennan glanced at Eli briefly, giving him a tight smile in response. He made to move toward her, whether to embrace her in goodbye she didn't know, but he stopped as a movement from Booth drew his attention. One look at Booths face had him rethinking his actions and he stepped back, lifting one hand in goodbye before turning and leaving the partners alone once more.

The slam as the door closed was the only sound to break the silence. Booth walked immediately into the kitchen, leaving a frustrated Brennan by the front door. The drive home had consisted of a heavy silence and the ride up in the elevator hadn't been much better, Booth responding to Brennan's tentative questions with monosyllabic answers until her own temper had spiked. Now, as she watched him retreat in to the kitchen, she was torn between following him to demand a response or putting off the inevitable unpleasant discussion for another day.

The latter held the most appeal for her so she bypassed the kitchen and went straight into their bedroom, stripping as she went. She dropped her discarded clothes into a pile on the floor, making a mental note to pick them up in the morning. She proceeded to crawl into bed, punching her pillow into shape once, twice, before falling back and waiting for him to join her.

She didn't have to wait long, and a few minutes later a sound from the door drew her attention. She glanced over and watched him through hooded eyes, following his movements as he began to undress in preparation for bed. She waited for him to say something…anything, but it became clear he was content to let the silence reign. Brennan, on the other hand, was not.

"Are we going to discuss the events of this evening at any point?" She asked as she shifted so she was sat up, clutching the covers to her chest.

"It can wait until tomorrow." He said shortly. "It's late and I'm tired."

Brennan wasn't going to give up that easy. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him prowl around the room.

"You're the one who always says we should never go to bed angry." She persisted.

Booth stopped moving and spun to face her, the stubborn look on her face making him temporarily losing his tenuous grip on his temper.

"Don't push me Bones." He warned lowly. "I have no desire to rehash the events of tonight now, because if I do I may say something we both regret."

"I don't understand why you're so angry." At his look of disbelief she clarified quickly. "Well, I can understand why you may be a little upset but…"

"A little upset?" Booth repeated incredulously. "I walk back in to find you cosy as can be with a man who's…" He waved one hand aimlessly in the air, his frustration clear, "whatever the hell he is to you and I'm not allowed to be angry? Especially when he makes it known that he knows all about me…and us. Just how much did you share with him Bones? Hmmmm?" He stood at the end of the bed and watched her reaction carefully.

Brennan shifted on the bed, fighting back her own anger at the way he was studying her. She knew that if they both lost their temper things would deteriorate fast, but if he continued to study her like a criminal in his interrogation room she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions.

"I can't talk to you like this," she bit out. She could see Booth open his mouth to question her so she cut him off. "When you're so irrational!"

"Irrational?" Booth burst out, "I'm irrational? You just…." He forced himself to stop and turned away, taking a deep, fortifying breath before turning back. "I'm not doing this with you now. We're not doing this," he said as he walked around the bed and climbed into his side. He made himself lie down before glancing up at her. "We're going to sleep and can talk about it tomorrow."

Brennan looked down at him, tempted to argue but recognising the look on his face. She wasn't happy, and the annoyed expression on her face made that clear to him, but instead of arguing she laid back down. Booth switched the light off and darkness fell. They both lay still, acutely conscious of the person lying next to them but neither willing to bridge the gap.

**A/N For the first time in a long time I'm feeling quite inspired, so for once I know exactly where this is going! Hopefully it shouldn't be too long between updates again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

***waves sheepishly***

**3 weeks is good for me, right? For me? LOL**

**Thanks to BookJunkie for running her eye over this for me. I rewrote this more times than I can to remember, and she had the misfortune of reading every version!**

**Let me know what you think...unless you hate it, in which case don't. You know how fragile I am ;)**

"Bren, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Brennan glanced up at her friend, a confused smile on her face as she nodded once in agreement.

"Good," Angela said as she walked completely into Brennan's office, shutting the door behind her. "Then what on earth has happened between you and Booth?"

A torn expression crossed Brennan's face even though the question came as no real surprise.

The morning had passed in a blur, the ringing of her phone and Booth's waking them from their restless slumber. Neither had referred to the fact they had woken wrapped around each other, and the possibility of discussing anything remotely related to the previous evening went up in smoke as each was ordered into work. Throughout the morning they'd both acted with the utmost professionalism, focusing on the job at hand and ignoring the gaping chasm between them.

Unfortunately, regardless of how well the partners had thought they'd hidden the discord between them, their friends and colleagues knew better. There was no laughter, no playful banter, and the tension between them had been almost palpable. This meant that Brennan had spent the first part of the day on the receiving end of concerned glances from Angela, and she had known it was only a matter of time before the artist demanded answers.

"And don't tell me it's nothing," Angela continued as she moved to the couch, getting herself comfortable, "because I know you both better than that."

"Ange…" Brennan began as she stood to walk around her desk.

"Bren," Angela cut in as she patted the couch next to her. She waited for Brennan to join her before she continued. "Look, I know you and Booth are all about your privacy, and I understand why, I do," Angela turned in her seat to face Brennan fully. "But it doesn't mean that you can't lean on someone else occasionally. In this instance, your understanding best friend who is more than happy to lend a supportive ear when you need it." She smiled at Brennan, her gaze encouraging as she waited patiently for her answer.

Brennan looked away from Angela and sighed to herself. She recognised the look on her best friend's face, and she knew that she wouldn't be leaving her office without giving Angela an answer she would find acceptable. It had taken Brennan a long time to become accustomed to having people in her life that cared about her. While she wouldn't change the last seven years even if she could, occasionally something would happen and she would long for the days when no one cared. When she didn't have to answer to anyone but herself.

"Bren…?"

Angela's softly spoken word drew her attention, and at the earnest expression on her friend's face she couldn't prevent a small smile from flitting across hers. While having no one care made life that little bit easier, she'd long ago learnt that it didn't necessarily make it better.

"Booth and I…" she paused, trying to find the best way of explaining things so they were clear and concise. In the end she chose the route she knew best; honesty, straight and to the point. "We had an encounter with Eli last night," she said. When silence greeted her she risked a glance at her friend, unable to quite decipher the look on her face. "Ange?" She asked into the silence.

"Oh Bren," Angela said on a sigh, "saying I told you so has never been more unappealing. But I'm going to say it anyway," she warned gently, "I told you so. More than once if I remember correctly."

Brennan winced at her words, at the censure she could hear and at the reminder that this was not the first conversation they'd had about Eli.

When she'd first mentioned him to the free spirited artist she had been thrilled. All Angela had ever wanted was for Brennan to be happy, and while she had held out hope that Booth would be the man to do that for her even she couldn't deny that he had seemingly been gloriously happy with his blonde journalist. This fact alone had caused Angela to worry that Brennan would retreat back into herself but to her great relief that didn't happen.

She went out, she dated, she did her best to move on and Eli was someone who had brought a little laughter into her life, even if he was only temporary. It was only when she discovered that Booth remained oblivious to Brennan's extracurricular activities that Angela had become concerned. She didn't like the idea of either partner hiding things from the other, and as she had never quite given up on them getting it right she couldn't help but see all that could go wrong. She had warned Brennan it would come back to bite her, but for once she had longed to be proven wrong. Unfortunately it wasn't to be.

"You should have told him." Angela said into the silence before holding her breath as she waited for a response.

"I know."

Angela's eyes widened at her softly spoken words but she stayed quiet, waiting for the other woman to elaborate. After a few minutes of silence, with Brennan looking increasingly likely to stay silent she broke the stalemate.

"Why didn't you?" When Brennan looked at her with blank eyes she continued. "Tell him. Booth, I mean."

Brennan heard her question and sighed softly. She was torn; as much as she longed to tell Angela, to share her thoughts in the hope that the other woman could give her an answer she could cling to, she knew she couldn't. She had a feeling this was very much a conversation Booth would put under the heading 'what goes on between us is ours' and, while aware there was the occasional exception, she didn't see this as being one.

Brennan looked at Angela in apology, and no words were needed between the two women.

"Okay, Bren, okay," Angela nodded automatically, understanding that this was another situation that would be staying between the dynamic duo. This didn't, however, stop her from offering up some more…personal advice for her friend. "Do you remember the weeks after Jack and I got married?" She said suddenly. Brennan looked at her in confusion, the change in topic catching her off guard even as she nodded slowly. Angela smiled softly, knowing her friend was at a loss but refusing to explain just yet. She wanted to do this her way and in her own time, but either way her meaning would become clear; she hoped. "Well, for the first few weeks we were…less than blissfully happy. You'd never have guessed, right?" She said in response to Brennan's shocked look. "The thing is so much had happened between us, so much." She looked away from Brennan, her mind transporting her back to the early days of her marriage. "And we made the mistake of," she searched for a word that was adequate to explain their actions to Brennan, "hiding from it I guess; our break up. Grayson, Roxy, Wendell. I mean, after the whole 'possibly being pregnant with another man's child' thing you'd think we'd have talked about it. But other than learning that Jack was an even more exceptional human being than I'd first thought nothing happened. When we knew I wasn't pregnant, things returned normal and then next thing I knew we're married in a jail," she laughed lightly as she finished talking, even now unable to quite believe the journey they had been on to get to where they were. They didn't like to do things easy, her and Jack. Not unlike another couple she knows. "You understand what I'm saying here?"

Brennan nodded her head in agreement as it seemed to be expected of her, even as her brow furrowed. She was sorting through Angela's words, trying to discern exactly what she was trying to say. She thought she knew and understood, but time had taught her that when it came to Angela she could never be too certain.

Angela turned to face Brennan fully, gripping one of her friend's hands in hers.

"Just…don't let the things you haven't said ruin what you have, okay? It doesn't matter how uncomfortable it makes you, or how much pain it causes in the moment. Some things just _need_ to be said." Angela finished her impassioned little speech and waited, unsure whether Brennan would thank her or hit her for the unwanted advice.

Brennan nodded her head stiltedly, hearing the sincerity from Angela and knowing that she was right. She thought about everything she and Booth had chosen not to say. _That_ night on the steps of the Hoover. Afghanistan. Maluku. Hannah. Eli. Everything either herself or Booth had chosen to ignore in the hope that it wouldn't affect the fragile status of their new relationship.

She squared her shoulders and looked at Angela, a small smile of reassurance crossing her face to dispel the worry she could see there.

"You're right."

A small smile crossed Angela's face in reply.

"It has been known to happen."

Silence fell between the pair. Brennan lost herself in her thoughts again, unsure how exactly she was going to have this conversation with Booth. Considering his previous reaction to Eli, and after the mood he'd left in she couldn't imagine he was feeling particularly open to reason.

Angela knew when her presence was no longer needed, and she could see that it was definitely time to leave her genius best friend alone to think. She had a particularly intense look on her face, and Angela could only imagine what she was thinking about. She knew Booth well enough to know that getting him to talk about anything he didn't want to was no easy task, and she didn't envy her best friend.

She contemplated disturbing Brennan before deciding against it. Instead she stood and made her way to the door, eager now to see her husband. Her conversation with Brennan had reminded her of her own struggle to get to where she was, and she wanted to take the opportunity to steal her husband away for a kiss or two. Just because she could.

"Ange?"

Angela paused at the door, glancing back at her friend.

"Thank you for…" Brennan trailed off with a frown, frustrated with her inability to fully convey what she wanted in words Angela would appreciate.

Angela saw the struggle on Brennan's face and smiled, understanding her friend perfectly. That's what happens when you've known and loved someone as long as they had.

"What are best friends for?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi…me again. Have you missed me? (Please note- the only acceptable answer to that question is yes** **;))**

**I have a couple of apologies to make, and things to explain. Bear with me…if you hate long A/N's, just skip this next bit!**

**I am so sorry for the delay in posting…well, anything. Including this. Real life has been a bit manic (to the point where I quit my job on Friday. Sucks, because I'm now skint. Plus side, I have more time to write!) I do know where this is going, and I have most of it written in my head. It's just a case of when I get the time to write it.**

**I've also started a creative writing course, so obviously some of the time I used to use for writing FF has to be used to write for that. But, I am really enjoying it and it's only an 8 week course and yesterday was week 4 so…only 4 weeks left ****J**

**For those who have asked about some of my currently incomplete fics, I haven't forgotten any of them. Honest. I'll try and work on each of them soon, so fingers crossed there will be more updates in the near future ****J**

**Thanks Aviva and BookJunkie for looking over this for me, I really appreciate it.**

**I apologise that this is quite short, but it gets us from A to B (well, it's chapter 4 so…D to E!) and I envision the next chapter being quite long. In theory!**

**Thoughts always appreciated, even if you hated it…and me! LOL  
><strong>

"What?" Booth growled as he glanced up from his desk, throwing a glare at the poor, unfortunate fool who had chosen to disturb him.

All morning he'd been forced to play a part, acting as if everything was fine with Brennan, when, in fact, it was anything _but_ fine. There hadn't been any time in the morning to discuss the event of the previous night, and he was both relieved and frustrated. Frustrated that the tentative relationship they had been building was still so rocky and that they'd had no time to fix it, or attempt to fix it. But he'd also been relieved because...well, because no man liked to admit when he was wrong, or at least not completely in the right. He'd hoped to spend the afternoon wallowing in his own misery; when a man's screwed up, it shouldn't be too much to ask, surely?

Unfortunately, every other agent within the building had seemed to disagree with this statement and he had spent the last hour fielding request after request, feeling his patience wearing so thin that he had been seriously contemplating shooting the next person to knock on his door.

"Sorry, Agent Booth," Sweets swallowed hard before he dared to walk further into the other man's office. "Am I disturbing you?"

"You've turned up unannounced in the middle of the workday. What do you think?" Booth asked. The flicker of hurt he saw on the younger man's face brought him up short, though, and he felt a twinge of guilt. _It really wasn't the kid's fault,_ he thought with a sigh, and as much as he'd like to take his anger out on someone, taking it out on Sweets…well, it was much too similar to kicking a puppy. He just couldn't do it. "Sorry, Sweets," he sighed. "What can I do for you?" He leaned back in his chair, making a wide sweeping motion with his hand as he invited Sweets to sit.

"It's more what I can do for you," Sweets declared, as he sat in the chair opposite Booth. At the other man's blank stare he rushed on. "It's come to my notice that something may be weighing on you today. You haven't been yourself, and I wanted to ensure that you know I am here. To talk." The continued silence from Booth unnerved him, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You know, if you need to."

"Who brought it to your attention?" Booth asked.

Sweets blinked rapidly, the question surprising him. He'd expected an immediate denial, and he opened his mouth to answer before snapping it shut. He looked at Booth's face, really looked, and decided there and then that Booth didn't need to know that numerous Agents were discussing his sour mood with one another. He looked like a man spoiling for a fight, and Sweets had no desire to provide him with an outlet for his aggression.

"That's unimportant," he said quickly. "What's important is that something is troubling you, and I would like to help you work through it." At the continued silence he hastened to add, "as your friend, nothing else."

Booth watched Sweets steadily; part of him appreciated the thought, even as the other part regretted not shooting the next person who had knocked on his door as planned. He understood that Sweets' interference came from a good, if annoying place; this didn't change the fact that he had no intention of spilling his guts. Not to Sweets at any rate.

"Look, Sweets, it's nice you care and all but I'm fine," he claimed with a forced smile. He looked deliberately back down at his desk, his dismissal to Sweets clear.

"Booth," the dropped formality got Booth's attention, and his head shot up. "Something is wrong. No," Sweets held up a hand to forestall the argument he could see coming. "Something _is _wrong, and talking about it with someone can be helpful. For all you know I've been in your situation and can offer some good, solid advice. There's no shame in talking about it. No shame at all."

Booth considered his words carefully, keeping his expression blank as he did so. _He could be right_, he thought grimly, the idea of discussing this problem being particularly unwelcome. _It might be good to run it by someone; someone who's been there_.

"You're right," he said suddenly, pushing back his chair to stand. "You're absolutely right."

"I am?" asked Sweets. He scrambled to keep up with Booth's sudden change of heart. "I mean, I am," he said with more confidence, a smile crossing his face.

His smile faded, however, as he watched Booth lean over to switch off his computer.

"Um, where are you going?"

Booth came around from his desk, pausing to pat Sweets lightly on the shoulder with an open hand.

"To talk to someone. Thanks, Sweets." Booth patted his shoulder once again before leaving his office, leaving Sweets to stare blankly after him.

"When I said someone I meant me!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Long time no see folks, but I am slowly but surely getting my writing mojo back. Score!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been asking for another update on Lock, Stock and I will be working on it. It's just that, when I sat down to write, this is the fic that came to me. I see another chapter or two to go until I can put this baby to bed. I will try my best to make sure the length between updates is shorter (although admittedly this shouldn't be too difficult!), but that is dependant on that annoying thing called life. It's always messing with my mojo...not cool. **_

_**Thank you ProfeJMarie for the beta. You are amazing, and I adore you. Which you know. I also wish I had had a teacher like you when I was at school. This you may not know :)**_

_**If you're still with me on this then I admire your commitment, and I thank you.**_

Doctor Jack Hodgins stared lovingly into the tank before him, one hand stroking the glass softly as he watched over his charges.

"You are beautiful. Yes you are," he cooed softly, confident that he could do so unobserved, "and I wish I could take you home with me, I really do. But Ange would pitch a fit, and she is terrifying when she's angry. Truly terrifying…the Hulk's got nothing on her."

"Next time I see Ange, I'll be sure to tell her you compared her to a giant green beast."

"Holy sh…" Hodgins spun around quickly, knocking over the stool next to him as he faced the smirking interloper. "Seriously Booth, warn a guy when you're going to sneak up on him. None of this super stealthy sniper stuff." He grumbled as he bent to pick up the fallen stool, hiding his embarrassment with annoyance at the interruption.

Booth continued to smirk at him even as he held his hands up in defence.

"It's not like I was trying. You were just a little," a laugh escaped before he could stem it, further compounded as Hodgins glared at him, "preoccupied."

Hodgins held his glare for a moment longer, but he could only face Booth's mirth for so long before his own laugh escaped.

"Ok, ok. Laugh it up. It's part of my process, man. I'm not ashamed." The look Booth shot him seriously questioned that statement, and he continued. "Plus…I didn't think anyone was going to hear me." They exchanged a grin, and Booth walked further intothe room while Hodgins moved so he could see both the agent and the tank. "What can I do you for anyway? If you're looking for Dr B, she's in her office," he said, distracted enough to not notice that the grin on Booth's face had faded. "Although Ange is in there, and they seem to be having some kind of female moment. I'd leave it a while before interrupting if I were you. Who knows what you might walk in on?" He glanced back to share the joke, and it was only then that he noticed that change in his expression. _Hmm_, he thought to himself, _not here to see Dr B then._

Booth ignored the question in favour of wandering about the room, stopping every now and then to stare at, or fiddle with something. Hodgins watched him, knowing him well enough by now not to press for any information. If Booth had something to say, he would do so in his own time. Any enquiry would only serve to piss him off, and that was something Hodgins had avoided doing a long time ago. Admittedly, his success rate wasn't flawless, but in this instance it was a no brainer. Give him space, let him approach you, and…try not to get shot.

Booth continued to prowl around his office, already regretting the impulse that had led him to the door. He was tempted to turn around and leave again, but he knew that would lead to more questions. Even if they weren't voiced out loud, they would be there. He also couldn't deny that a part of him, albeit a part getting smaller and smaller with every minute, wanted to get his friend's take on his particular situation. If any man knew how to handle the love of his life's exes popping up every which way, it was this man.

"You and Ange are solid now, right?"

Hodgins jumped at the sudden question, his brow furrowing in confusion at the chosen topic. Of all the possible scenarios going through his head as to why Booth was there, this hadn't even made the top twenty.

"Yeah," he answered slowly, "do we not look solid?"

"No, you do. You definitely do." Booth was quick to reassure him, and Hodgins breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just, with everything that's happened," Booth received a quizzical look at that, and he forced himself to continue, "her ex husband, ex girlfriend, Wendell ," he stumbled slightly over the last name, well aware of exactly how that relationship had hurt the man in front of him. They may never have discussed it personally but Booth…well, only a deaf, dumb and blind man would have missed that, and Booth was none of the above. "That must have made things difficult, for you both."

Hodgins opened his mouth to respond, an immediate denial springing to his lips at the question, but when he looked at Booth he found he couldn't follow through. He could see that, for whatever reason, his answer mattered_**,**_ and he forced himself to stop and think. To cast his mind back to a time when everything had looked a little more bleak.

Booth watched Hodgins carefully, unsure of what answer his he was hoping for, but knowing that he needed something…more. More than a simple yes or no. But when one minute passed, and then another, and another, he began to think that he would never receive a response. He was just about to turn to leave, regretting the impulse that had made him begin the conversation, when Hodgins spoke up.

"For the first three weeks of our marriage we didn't speak." Hodgins began slowly, searching for the right words to explain. "Not in any meaningful way. Our relationship consisted of lots of sex, and conversations centering on what we'd have for dinner. It was only when we both realized we weren't moving forward and that our relationship had become…stagnant, for want of a better word, that we exactly talked about, well, everything."

"It was that easy?" Booth asked, disbelief clear to hear in his voice.

"It was that hard," Hodgins corrected, pausing briefly before deciding to take his own life into his hands. " Look Booth, it would help if you told me what this was all about."

Booth fought his natural instinct to tell him to mind his own business, and sighed heavily. He knew he was right, but he still struggled with the words. He was still angry, both at Brennan and himself.

"Bones and I ran into an old," he paused, unsure of what descriptor to use, "acquaintance of hers last night. I didn't handle it as well as I could have," he admitted, "although I'm still pissed she didn't tell me he existed. I mean, I don't even know what he was or is to her. And I should know, right?"

He looked at Hodgins who nodded automatically, understanding that his agreement was expected and required. "Exactly. And do I know?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say no."

"And you would be right!" Booth said, aiming a finger at him.

"Did you ask her who he was to her?" Hodgins regretted voicing the question almost as soon as it had left his lips, and Booth shot him a dark look. _Oh shit_, Hodgins thought, _he's actually going to shoot me._

"Who's side are you on?" Hodgins knew better than to answer that one, and he remained silent. "And no, I didn't ask her. I was too angry."

"Ok," Hodgins nodded once, able to understand why that may not have been his first question. "If I ask you who he was, do you promise to keep the gun holstered?" He posed the question lightly, hoping to diffuse some of the tension. He held his breath, and when the agent allowed a small smile he let out a sigh of relief.

"Some guy called Eli Knight." Booth answered, the disdain in his voice clear.

"Ah." Hodgins couldn't help the sound that escaped, even if it resulted in a long, hard stare being directed his way.

"Ah? What does _**'**_ah_**'**_ mean?" Booth asked, his voice quiet as he took a few steps toward the scientist.

"It means that," Hodgins took a step back as the agent continued to advance, "I may have met him. Once or twice," he admitted, "and Angela and I may have had dinner with him…and Dr B."

Booth stopped moving, surprised at how much this news hurt. The change in his demeanour did not go unnoticed by the man quietly waiting for his reaction, and Hodgins cursed himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

"Booth, you really need to have this discussion with Dr B. This all before you were together, and you were," he paused delicately, "otherwise engaged with your own affairs. If you want to know what the exact relationship between Eli and Dr B was, ask her. She's the only one who can tell you."

Booth remained silent, and for a second Hodgins thought he was going to just turn around and storm out, but instead he nodded slightly.

"I know," he agreed quietly, his gaze locked on a spot on the floor_._

"Booth," Hodgins waited until he looked up before he continued, "you love each other, and you're having a child together. Don't let something that happened when you were apart ruin what you're building together, ok? Ange and I," he consciously made the effort to bring the conversation back to his life, much more at ease discussing his own relationship than that of his friend and colleague, "we only made it here because we talked about everything that had happened. The good, the bad and the ugly," he said with a wry smile, "and then we left it in the past and moved forward. You are entitled to be angry. I don't think it would be normal if you weren't angry," he added, "just as long as you don't stay angry."

Silence descended on the room, and Hodgins watched Booth carefully as he digested his words. After all these years, he still couldn't figure Booth out. He played his cards close to his chest, and he was anxious to see whether he had helped in any way, or if he had only made a bad situation worse. After a few minutes of silence, Booth seemed to come to some kind of decision. He stood up straighter, and when he walked towards him Hodgins braced himself.

"Thanks," Booth patted him on the shoulder once and forced a small smile for him. He had a lot to think about, but he appreciated the other man's advice. He said no more, just turned and began to walk out of the room.

"You're welcome," Hodgins called after him, and received a raised hand in response. "Oh, and Booth?" He watched as the agent paused in the door. "The Angela thing?"

"What Angela…" he paused as realization hit, and a genuine smile alighted his face. "You mean when you compared her to the Hulk?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. You won't tell her, will you? I'd rather my son grew up with a father."

Booth glanced behind him, and the wicked smile on his face made Hodgins' stomach drop.

"Nah, I won't tell her." He turned back around and continued walking.

Hodgins smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, feeling very much like a man who had dodged a bullet. Until one word drifted back to him from the retreating agent, turning his blood cold.

"Yet."


End file.
